The presence of tumor-specific antigens on tumor cells suggests that it might be possible to attach foreign chemical groups which act as haptens to such antigens and thus enhance the immunogenicity of the tumor. Identification of one or more foreign haptens which, when attached to the tumor, makes the tumor highly immunogenic could thus lead to development of an active, tumor-specific immunotherapy for a number of neoplastic diseases. We have shown that alpha, beta-unsaturated compounds can be attached to tumors and that the tumors are then immunogenic. We have also shown that animals can be immunized with syngeneic tumor cells which have been conjugated with dinitrophenylated rabbit gamma globulin. We have shown that this immunity is tumor-specific and is serum mediated. The proposed research will investigate the degree of immunization elicited by varying, 1) the amount of a particular alpha, beta-unsaturated compound attached to each tumor cell and/or the amount delivered to the experimental animal, 2) the molecular weight of the dinitrophenylated protein which is covalently linked to the tumor cell. It is also proposed to determine whether pre-existent tumors can be caused to be rejected by passive administration of serum from immune animals and whether or not such immune serum is tumor specific. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Tumor Immunity Produced by Immunization with Dinitrophenylated Gamma Globulin--Tumor Cell Conjugates. W.N. Palmer, T.L. Swanson, G.E. Moore. American Association for the Advancement of Science, Publication 77-2, 1977. Immunization of C3H/HeJ Mice to the Lymphosarcoma 6C3HED with 6C3HED Dinitrophenylated Rabbit Gamma Globulin Conjugates. W.N. Palmer, T.L. Swanson and G.E. Moore. Proceedings American Association Cancer Research 18:1977. (abstract). In press.